slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130830173955
Kentin był cały czerwony na twarzy i właśnie pchnął Kastiela, a on cofnął się o półtra metra, zerknęłam na Kentina miał rozdartą bluzkę i rozcięta wargę, Kastiel stał do mnie tyłem jego kurtka leżała pod ścianą, rzuciłam tam buty, jeśli chcę żeby Kentin przeżył, muszę coś zrobić, chociaż nie byłam pewna czy chcę... No dobra niech zna moją litość. Su: Kastiel! - nie zareagował, za to Kentin spojrzał na mnie z żalem, a potem z nadzieją, podbiegłam do Kastiela i złapałam go za ramię. - O co chodzi?! przestań w tej chwili! - Teraz na mnie spojrzał na chwilę się rozproszył, potem spojrzał na ramie za które go trzymam i na moje ręce , cholera siniaki! zabrałam ręce i schowałam za Siebie, ogarnęła go furia.. I chyba już wiedziałam co się stało. Idąc do łazienki mijałam Kastiela i Lysandra, a na dziedzińcu była Rozalia, musiała mu wszystko powiedzieć.. Co za papla! Kastiel podleciał do Kentina i uderzył go pięscia w twarz, ten oddał u kopniakiem w bok i znów odepchnął, co za idiota! Musze coś zrobić jeśli nie chcę być na jego pogrzebie. Podleciałam do Kastiela rzuciłam się na jego przód i przywarłam do niego całym ciałem, ale równie dobrze mgłam rzucic się na pobliską ścianę. Kastiel napierał w stronę Kentina, a ja starałam się go prowadzić w przeciwnym kierunku. Su: Wiej tłumanie! - Wrzasnęłam do Kentina, a Kastiel jeszcze bardziej napierać, nie wiedziałam co zrobić, Kentin zbierał się z podłogi, a ja ulżyłam uścisk i spojrzałam Kastielowi w twarz, podnisłam prawą ręke i położyłam mu ją na policzku, spojrzał na mnie zdezoriętowany, wspiełam się na palce i go pocałowałam. Zdziwiłam się bo odwzajemnił pocałunek, położył mi jedną rękę na biodrze a drugą trzymał na miom poliku, za to ja palce prawej ręki wplotłam mu we włosy, a drugą trzymałam na jego torsie, usłyszałam jak zatrzaskują się drzwi sali gimnastycznej, a więc Kentin jest bezpieczny.. narazie. Mimo to nie przerwałam pocałunku, ze strony Kastiela też się na to nie zanosiło, nie obejrzałam się, a Kastiel przyciskał mnie do ściany, obróciliśmy się, teraz ja przyciskałam jego, przywierajac całkowicie moim ciałem do jego ciała, nie wiedziałam ile to trwało, pocałunek z chwili na chwile był namiętniejszy, gdy Kastiel położył ręce na moich biodrach, a ja rękami podpierałam się o jego klate. Wtedy się ode mnie oderwał, patrzył się na mnie jakby zobaczył ducha i ledwo wykrztusił: Kas: Co.. Co to było?! Su: Właśnie uratowałam Cię przed poprawczakiem... Chcesz siedzieć za zabójstwo?! Kas: Nie zabiłbym go.. Su: Ach, więc siedziałbyś na krześle oskarżonego pod zarzutem poważnego, bądź trwałego uszkodzenia ciała. Kas: To już prędzej. Su: Więc właśnie przed tym Cię uratowałam. Bez słowa sięgnął po moją rękę, patrzyłam na jego twarz i widziałam jak tężeje na widok moich siniaków, zaczął je delikatnie miziać, a ja czułam jakby smarował je maścią.. Kas: Boli Cię? Su: Jak Ty to robisz to nie. - wypaliłam. O mój boże, ale ze mnie kretynka. Kastiel prychnął, ale mnie przytulił. - Wyjaśnisz mi jak to się stało? - Puścił mnie i powoli osunął się po ścianie, w koncu usiadł ze zgiętymi kolanami usiadłam na przeciwko po turecku z wyczekującą miną, Kastiel się poddał. Kas: Jak zobaczyłem Cię na korytarzu chciałem za Tobą pobiec, ale Lysander mnie powstrzymał i powiedział, zebysmy poszli tam skąd przybiegłaś, wyleciałam na dziedziniec i podleciała do nas Rozalia pytając czy Cię widzieliśmy, no wtedy Lysander zobaczył że nie ma notatnika i poszedł go głupek szukać rozmumiesz?dobra mniejsza z tym, Rozalia mi opowiedziała a wtedy on wyszedł z czerwonym śladem na mordzie krzywiąc się, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył wiedział co się święci więc dał dyla tutaj, zacząłem go mieszać z błotem, a ona zaczął się bronić, żebym się opanował i że już mu dałaś nauczkę i że to się więcej więcej nie powtórzy.. pff, w to nie wątpię - potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na mnie - Co mu właściwie zrobiłaś? Su: Nie wiedziałeś, że spiecjalizuje się w MMA? - spojrzałam się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Kas: Bardzo śmieszne. - Przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech. Su: Kopnęłam go w kroczę, a potem dałam mu w twarz. Kas: Ładnie. Nastała chwila ciszy. Kas: No... Wtedy do niego podleciałem szarpnąłem za koszulkę rzuciłem o ścianę i na ślepo uderzyłem no i rozciąłem mu wargę, on wstał i mnie odepchnął i wtedy wpadłaś Ty... Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałaś? To pytanie wydało mi się głupie, a jednak musiałam pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. Su: Już mówiłam. Kas: Sucrette. Su: Nie chciałam żeby stała mu się krzywda, chociaż byłam na niego wściekła... I nadal jestem! - Dodałam widząc jego spojrzenie. - Dziękuje. Kas: Co? Su: Dziękuje... Za to, ze się za mną wstawiłeś. Kas: Spoko. Gdyby mnie jakaś dziewczyna całowała pewnie też byś się na nią rzuciła. Su: Gdybyś nie dał Sobie z nią rady to napewno. Zaczeliśmy się śmiać Su: Chociaż raczej bys się nie opierał. Kas: No nie wiem... - Odpowiedziałam jakby zamyślony przyciszonym głosem. Myślałam że zacznie mówić o naszym pocałunku, a on walnął - Dlaczego dałaś się pocałować temu palantowi? Su: C-co?! A co miałam zrobić!? Kas: Jak to co?! Su: Myślisz, że dobrowolnie się.. oddałam?! Kas: Dobra.. to zabrzmiało jakbyś poszła z nim do łóżka. O.o Su: Kretyn. Złapał mnie za ręce i przyciągnął i przyssał sie jak pijawka i unieruchomił. Kas: Wepchnął Ci język do gardła, a 10 minut później Cię całowałem! - miał zgegutowaną mine. Su: Wzięłam miętówkę... Kas: Chociaż tyle. Coś Sobie uświadomiłam. Su: Czekaj... Skoro myślisz, że się nie opierałam, to dlaczego się na niego rzuciłeś. Kas: Nie wiem. - Ojej! Zaczerwienił się. Postanowiłam to jednek zignorować. Su: Co powiedziała Ci Rozalia? Kas: Że w klubie ogrodników ten śmieć Cię pocałował, a potem nie chciał puścić. Su: Aaaaha... No tak. Kentin wszedł do klubu ogrodników więc się na niego rzuciłam i zaczęłam całować, ale nie chciał mnie puścić więc się popłakałam pobiłam go i uciekłam... Poważnie?! Kas: Faktycznie głupio brzmi. Su: No raczej. Ktoś szarpnął za drzwi, ale się nie tworzyły, Kastiel zerwał się na równe nogi i złapał mnie za rękę, pobiegł po swoją kurtkę a, ja podniosłam Swoje buty i zerknęłam na godzinę na tablicy wyników. 9.20! Wow nie zauważyłam kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję! Teraz trwa angielski. Wbiegliśmy z Kastielem do szatni chłopców. Kas: Schowaj się do szafki. Tak zrobiłam, Kastiel był w szafce obok. Coś mi to przypominało...I wtedy wszedł Borys. Co jest? Przecież wf miała dzisiaj tylko jedna klasa na pierwszej godzinie lekcyjnej. Nauczyciel wf'u zaczął się rozbierać. Dobry boże! Czemu?! Na dodatek stał na przeciwko mnie. Miał na Sobie tylko slipki i.. zdjął je, zakryłam Sobie usta żeby nie pisknąć i zamknęłam oczy. WIDZIAŁAM JEST PENISA! To napawało mnie obrzydzeniem, otworzyłam oczy dopiero gdy usłyszałam że odkręca prysznic w pomieszczeniu obok. Wrócił po 10 minutach tańcząc nago i nucąc jakieś discopolo. Zamknęłam oczy gdy usłyszałam zatrzaskujące się drzwi do sali gimnastycznej wyskoczyłam z szafki z miną, jakbym zobaczyła gołego nauczyciela. Kastiel przyglądał mi się dłuższą chwilę po czym spytał. Kas: Jak wrażenia? Su: Żartujesz?! Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek się z tego otrząsnę! Chodź stąd! - Poszłam do szatni dziewczyn. Kas: Myślałem że wyskoczysz z szafki z wrażenia. Na szczęście się opanowałaś. Nie odpowiedziałam, usiadłam na ławce. Kas: Małego ma. HBDUIFJIOGJIPOGJIG ! Poważnie?! Co za koleś! Nie dam się wyprowadzić z równowagi, zachowam spokój. Su: Widać dobrze się przyjrzałeś. Kas: Tylko zerknąłem! Su: Będę miała koszmary po nocach. Kastiel kucnął przede mną. Kas: Hmm... Trzeba niemiłe wspomnienie zastąpić czymś przyjemniejszym. Podniósł mnie na ręcę, oplotłam nogi w okół niego i mnie pocałował, spokojniej niż wcześniej i jeszcze namiętniej, '' mój '' Kastiel. Ma ochtę ktoś czytać dalej?